cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Civil War Reenactors
--> Union of Civil War Reenactors (UCWR) is a small alliance on the Aqua sphere. It was founded on 6/3/13 and is protected by the Nuclear Proliferation League. Early History The UCWR was founded on 6/3/15 by quiver12345 with help from NuclearWinter and Lord Mittens IV. This was the third and final attempt that quiver12345 has made to start an alliance. The first two being the International Union of Nations (IUN) and later on the United Coalition of Independent Nations (UCIN). The Constitution has been ratified on June 6, 2013 having met the requirements listed out in Article VII The UCWR Civil War and Article VIII In the ratification of The Articles of Confederation there was an eighth article to be known only along the members of the Executive Branch and in war time the Senator of Defense. Article VIII was entitled "Coalition of the Confederacy" which was put into place as the UCWR disbanded. It entailed, what nations of the UCWR should do in case the government could no longer function properly. To be enacted by Executive Order by the President. Nations still loyal were directed to join a new alliance affiliation named "Coalition of the Confederacy" and in theory they were to re-form and re-organize to counter-strike the alliance(s) that caused Article VIII to be put into action. As well as to fight against any nation which abandoned the UCWR during the war. The UCWR was targeted by a series of rogue attacks believed to have been orchestrated by a large alliance to circumvent the protectorate treaty with the NPL. When the anarchy rate hit 90% and several lower level members including the Senator of Recruitment left to join other alliances to rebuild, it was decided by President Quiver12345 to enact Article VIII. The Coalition of the Confederacy was formed by Quiver12345 and joined by NuclearWinter as well as the Senator of Economics, the Senator of Education. Senator-Premier Lord Mittens IV believed because the UCWR faced no clear and present threat because they were orchestrated rogue attacks which no one knew where they originated from that Article VIII should not be enacted but instead the UCWR should be permanently disbanded. With him went the Senator of Defense and the Senator of Internal Affairs. Quiver12345, NuclearWinter, and approximately 50% of the original members enacting their constitutional duties declared war on the abandoning members. A surrender declaration was signed by the ranking members of the abandonees nearly two weeks after the initiation of Article VIII. The Coalition of the Confederacy now having no real threat as the Civil War ended and the rogue attacks came to a slow end. It was a unanimous decision for the nations of the coalition to disband and to go their separate ways. Category:Alliances Category:Aqua team Official Constitution Articles of Confederation Preamble: We the people of the UCWR do vow and swear our loyalty to the ideals and principals of the constitution of the Union. To form a more perfect alliance based on intensity, integrity, and equality. With this we do hereby establish this as the official constitution of the Union of Civil War Reenactors. Article I Executive Branch: The majority of the power in the government lies within the Executive Branch’s 3 main offices President, Vice-President, and Senator-Premier. President: The purpose of the president is to maintain order and stability within the Union while presiding over the armed forces of each individual nation during times of war and peace to maintain security. Another primary function of the President is to act as chief diplomat with other alliances. Although treaties can only be be obtained through a vote (See Article V). Vice-President: The purpose of the Vice-President is to assist the President and take over the duties while the President is incapacitated. The Vice-President also acts as a diplomat to other alliances as well as participating in Executive Branch votes on treaties and legislature. Senator-Premier: The Senator-Premier’s function is to act as a liaison officer between the Executive and Legislative Branch while holding a seat and voting in the Executive. The Senator-Premier will also assume the duties of the president if the President and Vice-President are incapacitated. Article II Legislative Branch: The Legislative Branch consists of 5 Senators who have specific duties to preform. The Legislative Branch’s main purpose as a whole is to vote on legislature as well as approving treaties with other alliances. Senator of Recruitment: The Senator of Recruitment is in charge of sending recruitment messages to new nations as well as processing their entry applications on the forums. The Senator of Recruitment also has the power to appoint assistants to help with the messaging ingame and the applications in the forums. Must give a monthly report on new members to the Executive Branch. Senator of Defense: The Senator of Defense keeps an open eye to the occurrences on Planet Bob. The Senator of Defense also acts as a General during times of war, must give a monthly report to the members of the executive branch on our military capabilities, along with a monthly report about possible threats to the Union. Senator of Economics: The Senator of Economics main duty is to ensure that all members of the Union have technology deals and trade circles at all times and must organize relief efforts during and after wars. Senator of Education: The Senator of Education is in charge of educating the newer nations on warfare, technology deals, trade circles, nuclear armament, and any other things that are required to be taught at the time. Senator of Internal Affairs: The Senator of Internal Affairs is the “Jack of all Trades” . He works with the other senators to ensure their jobs are being done correctly and efficiently. Article III War Laws: Note: In any alliance-alliance conflict all members of the UCWR must participate in the war unless authorized to do so otherwise by the members of the government. Alliance-Alliance Offensive: War can only be declared with a simple majority vote in both branches of government. If the combatant alliance surrenders all existing wars with that alliance must end immediately under penalty of court martial. In case of an offer of peace or surrender a simple majority vote in both houses must be reached. Alliance-Alliance Defensive: In a defensive alliance-alliance conflict emergency powers will be granted to the Executive Branch and the Legislative Branch will be temporarily disbanded with the exception of the Senator of Defense who will be added to the Executive Branch. If the combatant alliance surrenders all existing wars must end immediately under penalty of court martial. In case of an offer of peace or surrender a simple majority vote must be reached in the Executive branch. Single War/ Tech Raid Offensive A single war/ tech raid will only be allowed if the nation wishing to raid submits a formal request is submitted to the Senator of Defense and is approved. The defending nation must not be a member of any alliance. If the defensive nation requests peace. Peace must be offered/accepted immediately under penalty of court martial. Single War/ Tech Raid Defensive A UCWR nation has the right to defend itself from attackers. If the offensive nation does not belong to an alliance any and all Union nations who can attack will attack in defense. If the offensive nation belongs to an alliance, diplomatic ties will be opened with their government to find a peaceful solution to the situation at hand. Rogue Attack Offensive If a UCWR nation attacks another nation. They will be tried in court immediately. If the defensive nation is a member of an alliance diplomatic ties will be opened and aid will be sent to the defending nation to rebuild and the rogue UCWR nation will be attacked by any and all Union nations who are able. Rogue Attack Defensive A UCWR nation has the right to defend itself from attackers. Diplomatic ties will be opened up with the offensive nation’s government to confirm that this is a rogue operation. If confirmed other nations who are able can attack the rogue nation and aid will be sent to the defending nation to rebuild. Article IV The UCWR Court System: The UCWR Court System is only active in 2 situations which is a Court Martial and a Government Impeachment Trial. A court martial is called to order when a member of the Union disobeys a direct order or a law listed in this constitution. In this case the evidence is weighted out among all members of the government and a vote is carried out with a 2/3 majority vote of innocence or guilt. In the case of a Government Impeachment Trial the verdict will be voted on by the members of government whose positions are above their own. President Vice-President Senator-Premier Senator of Defense Senator of Economics Senator of Recruitment Senator of Education Senator of Internal Affairs Article V Passing Legislation/Treaties The way to pass legislation and treaties are the same. The piece of legislation must be introduced in either branch by a member of that branch. After being introduced it is voted on. It takes a simple majority vote to pass and then is sent to the leader of the other branch (Executive-President Legislative- Senator of Defense) If approved the treaty/ law will be enacted on the following update. During times of an Alliance-Alliance war the President may use Executive Orders to bypass a vote. This can only be used in times of war and limited to once a week. Article VI Election Procedures: Elections are held twice a year in 6 month intervals on the 1st day of those months with each office voted on at a different time. President- Every 2 Years Vice-President- Appointed By President Senator Premier- Every Year All Senators- Every 6 Months Ballots will be collected via an outside polling site. Winners will be chosen on a popular vote basis. Candidates will be selected in the forums by petition. The top candidate for each position will be put on the ballot for the election and will run against the incumbent. In times of war or when the Defense Condition (DefCon) Level is 3 or below. Elections will be suspended until the next scheduled election day. Article VII Ratification: This document can only be enacted as the official constitution of the Union of Civil War Reenactors with a total majority vote in the Executive Branch. Category:Alliances Category:Aqua team